Only Time Will Tell A Narnia Fanfic
by kaitym
Summary: What happens if there was another girl during the golden age who married Peter? What happened when they all left Narnia? What happens when they all return a year later? Only Time Will Tell -- bad summary ,sorry .. but good story anyways :
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY C.S LEWIS.**

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS****!**

**So I've decided to write a fanfic, & I absolutely adore The Chronicles of Narnia so I thought, that during the golden age I would add a third girl, who would eventually fall in love and marry Peter! Anyways this story will eventually lead back into Narnia during Prince Caspian****. **

**Review! Review! Review! Please?**

**Any ideas you want to add into the story, message me ******

**I apologize I am not the greatest writer!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Have you ever had that one moment in your life where you felt it could be the happiest moment of your life? That everything was about to change and it was all for the better. I can remember that day clearly. It was one year ago, or fourteen years ago in their time.

Everything was perfect. The air smelt of flowers, the sun was shinning bright making everything look extraordinary. There wasn't a cloud in sight, which meant no rain.

We had waited a year, a year after the battle. For some reason he wanted it this way, and I had to say that he was right. In an entire year, the battle field would be cleaned up; we would be used to the fact that we were kings and queens of an ancient magical land. This day was worth the wait.

"Are you nervous?" Edmund asked me with anticipation. "Not really. I've been waiting for this day for over a year! Edmund don't you just feel that this day is perfect, that nothing will go wrong tha-" Edmund cut her off before she got to finish "that you and Peter would be together forever… blah blah blah. Enough with all this mushy stuff, I don't understand it and frankly I don't want to. Now we have a wedding to get to, I suggest you move along quickly before Peter comes back here to see what's taking you so long."

"Your right, he probably would do that wouldn't he? I'm surprised Lucy hasn't come back here yet. She has planned the entire wedding for me. That girl has too much enthusiasm for life." She walked over to where Edmund was standing. He stuck out his arm for her to take a hold of. She laced her arm threw his as they prepared to leave the ruby and gold colored tent.

They both stepped outside arm in arm. She was thinking to herself about why she had chosen Edmund to walk her down the aisle. He was the only boy at Cair Paravel let alone her about-to-be new brother. They had become close friends, and she thought that it would be nice if it were he who walked her down the aisle.

I stared down at my feet. My dress was perfect! Lucy and Susan were smart in leading me to choose this dress. It was a wonderful Ivory mermaid dress, with a lace overlay. It was a corset back; Susan had decided a corset was more romantic and more slimming as she put it. After she realized she said that, she went on for days telling me I didn't need to look slimmer then I already was. The dress had dainty little cap sleeves. Lucy picked the cap sleeves in stead of the many other choices I had (We really do have wonderful Seamstresses at Cair Paravel), she also chose the color and the lace.

"I think at weddings" Edmund pause before whispering to me "that brides are generally supposed to look at the man she is about to marry while walking down the aisle." I gasped. I was walking down the aisle looking at my feet, not even looking at Peter! I looked up. Oh god he looked like he was in shock! I mouthed the words I'm sorry to him then smiled awkwardly. Edmund laughed at me. I smiled at Peter, and he smiled back. Oh how he made my heart melt. His smile was wonderful, and his blond hair shimmered in the sunlight. He looks handsome, absolutely perfect. His blue eyes sparkled. I was about to marry the man I love, being with him happily for the rest of my life.

"Excuse me? Excuse me miss, do you need some help?" I looked up at the man asking me this question. He was dark haired with fair skin. He had freckles, and light brown eyes. Any girl would be lucky to have him, but for me he was nothing, nothing compared to Peter. Truth was it had been a year, a whole year and I was still in love with Peter. I couldn't move on I couldn't forget about the fourteen years, he and I had been married for.

"Miss…?" He stared at me with confusing. I finally snapped into realization. I wasn't in Narnia at Cair Paravel in the gardens marrying Peter, I was here in Canada. I had to stop thinking about him, about it, about Narnia! This all had to stop, but how?

He kept looking at me funny. Actually he looked worried. I looked up at him again, for some reason I was sitting on the side of the road. He smiled at me when I looked at him, and stuck out his hand. He laughed "Can I help you up?" "Oh sorry! I don't know what came over me; I don't actually know why I'm here?" I sounded helpless and I knew it. "No worries, but are you hurt?" I looked at him. I was confused, no I wasn't hurt and it was quite obvious I wasn't "No, I'm not. Why?" "Well you still haven't gotten up." We both laughed.

I reached for his hand and he pulled me up. "I'm Foxley Young, and you are?" "I'm Kaity… Kaity..." I didn't know what to say. Peter was still my husband, but that was in Narnia. Did it count in Canada too? In Narnia I was Kaity Pevensie, but in Canada I was Kaity Wells. "My name is Kaity Wells."

If I was going to try to forget about Peter, about Narnia, about my family I couldn't be a Pevensie anymore. Being a Pevensie would cause people who knew me to think I was mad, and I would never live down the fact that I was married, still felt married yet I was flirting with a man who wasn't Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY C.S LEWIS.**

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS****!**

**BORING chapter… I am sorry if you think it is too. The third chapter will be much better. Hopefully Kaity will go back to Narnia Soon!**

**Review! Review! Review! Please?**

**Any ideas you want to add into the story, message me ******

**I apologize I am not the greatest writer!**

"Thank you for your kindness Foxley, but I can assure you that you didn't need to walk me all the way to my door." Kaity said to Foxley Young, the man she had met earlier. "Do you not appreciate it Kaity? It was my pleasure as I've told you before, are you not happy with me walking you to your doorstep?" Things were becoming heated between the two. "Mr. Young, I very much appreciates the drive to my home, and walking me to my doorstep, but I am not a single minded girl! I know what happens when a strapping young man walks a young lady like me to the door. It's just a invitation for trouble." I smiled as I said all of this. There was tension in the air but this was also my way of flirting. My flirting was horrible, Peter always knew this but he thought my flirting was cute.

"Kaity Wells, I believe you have the wrong impression of me! I know what your getting at and you are wrong. I mean you are stunning…" He put his hands on my rib cage and slid them down to my hips "and this dress fits you to a tea, and of course I want to kiss you… but you aren't some single minded girl. I wouldn't want to get you into trouble with your father watching us from the upstairs window." He point to the top of my house.

There was my father pulling back the white curtains my mother had made. He was watching us talking. I noticed the look on his face. Disappointment. I had always been his biggest disappointment. I have never known why but needless to say my father and I didn't talk much. I saw my mother behind him; she was giggling and smiling down at us. She waved.

"Your mother looks happy. I shall leave you now, but you can guarantee that we will be seeing each other again very soon." Foxley grabbed my hand in his and kissed it. He turned and started walking away towards his car. He got in and left.

I heard foot steps running down the stairs. It had to be my mother wondering who the man I was with was. Wondering when we will be married, what we will name our kids. I just stood there knowing my mother would pull me inside any second. I was right; the door opened a quarter of a second later. "Well who is he? What's his name? Should I know his parents? Is he rich?" "Mum enough with the questions. I just met him only minutes before I got to the house!" "But he drove you home Kaity! You surely must have talked, so tell me everything you know."

I sat down on my mothers pink sofa. Her favorite color was pink, and anybody who didn't know my mum would surely know what her favorite color was after they have been to our house. The living room was a nice salmon shade. I could live with the wall color, but the sofas were pink, the picture frames were pink, the lamp shades, the curtains. Pink was everywhere, and I was completely disgusted.

"His name is Foxley Young." "You mean the Young's as in the Medal of Honor winner Brandon Young's son? Good heavens Kaity, you must go out with this boy again. Being with him will get our family name out there!" "Yes Kaity. Go out with him again. Surely soon enough he will realize that you're a big disappointment to everyone." I looked at my father as he said this. I didn't understand how he could say it but in the past six months when both of us came home I learned to ignore him.

I thought about Peter. I used to tell him about my father and what he thought of me. He always told me that my father was wrong. That I should realize that I am one of the greatest people he has ever met. That he loves me, and it didn't matter if anybody else in the world didn't love me because he did. He was right. I love him. I love Peter. Oh god what was I doing today? Flirting, letting Foxley touch me like that when we hardly knew each other! Thinking about what I had done today made me want to cry. Why would I want to forget? I can't forget, its to hard. It was more my home then here ever was. I had two sisters, Lucy and Susan. A brother, Edmund, and husband Peter. They all loved me!

My mother only used me to get fame, and my father thinks I was the greatest disappointment and mistake of his life. I can't live here anymore. Peter live some where in London, or near. I could move there and keep looking until I find him, I mean England's only how big? Well it was pretty big, but it shouldn't take long to find him…

"Mum I…I…I don't know if I want to see him again. I mean he's a ni-." She cut me off. "What do you mean you don't know if you want to see him again? He can get us places; you could be wealthy and have everything you ever wanted! Besides the way that boy was touching you today… people would think you are a slut. We can't have a slut in our family." "She already is a slut Barbara, there's no use trying to put off she isn't."

That comment from my father hurt. He had never called me a slut. I really wasn't. I feel really awful about what had happened between me and Foxley this afternoon. It makes me sick actually. The only man I had ever been in bed with was Peter. "Mum, I'm not going to see him again." I was crying. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore; I missed Peter he made everything right. He made me feel much better about myself. "Why are you crying? It's not like your married! You're going to see him again because I'm telling you are. You will listen to your mother!" she yelled.

I just looked at her. I looked at her with pain in my eyes. I was crying still. I didn't move, she just looked at me with those eyes, her fame hungry eyes. My father didn't look at me at all. I ran upstairs crying. When I got to my room, I flopped face down onto my white Duvet.

It was so hard. I don't want to forget about Peter Pevensie! I didn't want to forget about Narnia, the trees, the fauns, everything. I didn't want to forget about my really family, Lucy, Susan, and Edmund. I just wanted to go home. Why was Aslan making me wait? Why can't he send me back now! I fell asleep and dreamed of Narnia and the old days back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY C.S LEWIS.**

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS****!**

**Oh boy. I love some parts of this chapter, and other parts are pretty boring to me at least. Anyways this chapter gets pretty dark, and crazy. Hope you enjoy!**

**Review! Review! Review! Please?**

**Any ideas you want to add into the story, message me ******

**I apologize I am not the greatest writer!**

"Aren't the stars beautiful? I never really had the time to look at them back home." I said lying in Peter's arms. We were lying in the grass at Cair Paravel watching the stars. "They tell stories you know. I can't read them- I wish I could, but I can't. Someday I will learn how to read the stories of the stars and we can just lay here forever. You in my arms, and I telling you the stories of the stars. What do you think of that love?" Peter looked at me and smiled. "I think it sounds wonderful. There is nothing I want more then spending the rest of my life with you." I reached for his face and kissed him.

He kissed me back. God he was such a good kisser. I had kissed boys back in London, but none like Peter. We broke apart and Peter's blue eyes stared into mine. "Is that what you want? To be with me for the rest of your life?" I saw the concerned look in his eyes. He was ready for my answer whether it was good or bad. "Of course I would want nothing more. Peter... I love you. I love your golden hair, your blue eyes. I love the way you make me smile whenever I'm sad. It's you Peter, you're the person I want to be with for the rest of my life." Peter smiled. He apparently liked this answer.

We kissed again, only this time it was much more passionate. He was holding my face, while I had my fingers tangled in his hair. We broke apart again; I was out of breath, gasping for air. That kiss had taken the wind out of me. "It's time for you to get up dear." Peter just looked at me and smiled. "But...what? Peter I'm confused?" "You have to get up. Kaity! Get up!"

Peter's soothing voice turned into my mother's cruel harsh voice. I hate dreams. They make me so happy, and then just break me down at the last second. I pushed myself up from my bed, and turned around to look at my mother.

"A letter has come. It is from Mr. Young. He requests your presence tonight at the Balboa Gardens. I've already told the messenger to tell our dear Lord Foxley you will be attending." I rolled back onto my stomach and groaned. "Kaity! Get up; you've been sleeping all day! There's not much time for you to get ready. Our family is relying on you! Get up and get undressed! I've already run you a bath."

I pushed myself up. I can't believe this. How long had I slept? I went to bed last night before it was dark, and now I am awake… right before dark. That was the longest I had slept in along time. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door before my mother could walk in right after me. I locked it.

"Kaity what are you doing? Open this door." "Mum, I prefer to bathe in privacy. Don't worry I won't forget to wash behind my ears and underneath my finger nails." Truth is, I was going to forget to wash there on purpose.

* * *

"You look absolutely stunning tonight Kaity." He smiled. "How do you like dinner? Everything perfect?" He questioned. I looked down at my food, a salad. I would have preferred the lamb, like Foxley was having, but I got a salad. "Its wonderful" I lied.

"I'm glad. However Kaity I was thinking we could go for a stroll after our dinner? I have many questions to ask you, and I'm sure you have many to ask me." He was right, there are questions I would like to ask him, whether he would answers them or not, well we will just see. "That would be lovely Foxley."

We finished our dinner and we went for a stroll. We left the gardens near his manor and walked to the ocean. We sat on two logs that had washed up on shore quite some time ago. "So your parents, what are they like?" Foxley asked me. "Well they are alright. My father and I don't get along, and well my mum, is just being a mum most of the time." "So you mean to say that your mother is a royal pain in the ass?" He laughed. "Foxley! Profanity is not…politically correct, but yes my mother is a real big pain if you must know." "Profanity can be politically correct, if you use it the right, like in the way I am using it. I am using it as a describing word, therefore it's politically correct my dear, just frowned upon." I looked at him. He was smiling at me, so I decided to smile back.

Foxley could be a gentleman, but all the rumors that I had been hearing. They weren't exactly good. I had decided to ask a couple of school mates about him while walking to the gardens. "He is a pig. He loves to bed girls then not talk to them ever again." Said Madison Venuuer. She was quite the character, so I didn't know what to think of her allegations to her. However I had heard from Tabitha Iko that he likes to get whatever he wants, and if he doesn't he can be cruel. Harsh. Violent even.

"You have nothing to worry about. My mother is a nutty old bat as well." Foxley said. "She wants me to marry a girl who is like me. This basically means rich, absolutely stunning, and stubborn." "And I don't exactly fit the criteria do I?" I said. I felt sad. Foxley was the only boy I had talked to since I left Narnia. It was exciting to have my options open incase I never got to go back to Narnia.

"No you don't. But it is always fun to have buddies, you know. I have many buddies, because my mother doesn't approve we just sneak around. You could be one of them." "Pardon me?" I asked. "Here's the thing Kaity, If I am caught with any girl who my mother disapproves of, she will kill me. So we have to keep our love a secret." Foxley leaned in for a kiss, but I backed away. I was getting angry. "Our love? We met yesterday! So what your trying to tell me is because I'm not rich, you only want to fool around… nothing more?" "Exactly Kaity. I love how smart you are."

He leaned in for another kiss. There was no way I was going to kiss this… boy. He was stupid and pig headed. I couldn't believe this. I tried pull away before lips touched mine but he grabbed onto me and pulled me towards him. I tried to push him off but I couldn't. We both fell backwards off the log and onto the sand.

This couldn't be happening. Peter where are you? Why aren't you here with me? I need you Pete. I miss you. I love you. I'm so sorry. Foxley broke away from the kiss to undo the back of my dress. "Stop! Help!" I screamed but no one came. I slapped Foxley across the face, but he just picked me up and threw me back on the ground. I scratched him, and this time I drew blood. "You little bitch." I pushed him off while he was feeling his face, and ran. As fast as my feet could carry me.

Foxley got up from where I had pushed him off me and chased me. He was gaining on me… fast. I had to slow down I had run all the way back to the gardens before he finally caught me. He was able to reach one of my feet as I was running. I fell… and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY C.S LEWIS.**

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS****!**

**Well this chapter I must say I love parts of it actually most of it. Again I do apologize because I am no professional writer lol. Be patient while reading it. It gets pretty good… at least I think ******

**Review! Review! Review! Please?**

**Any ideas you want to add into the story, message me ******

**I apologize I am not the greatest writer!**

My head was pounding. How long was I out for? All I remember was falling and hitting my head… hard on a rock. What had Foxley done, had he taken advantage of me while I was knocked out? Just thinking about what might have happened made me sick.

My clothes were still on so that was a good sign. I pushed myself off the ground and got up. I felt a sudden wave of nausea and threw up beside the place I stood. What had happened… wait? Where was I? I had ran back into the Balboa Gardens, hadn't I?

I woke in a forest. These defiantly weren't the gardens. Was I? Was I in Narnia? I couldn't tell just yet, I had to find something I recognized. I wandered around the forest looking for something, something that would tell me that this was Narnia, but there wasn't anything. I started to wonder if Foxley had taken me somewhere, and left me to find my own way home.

I kept walking around, still looking for something. I was still wearing my purple dress from the date. I noticed a little rip at the top where the bodice attached to the skirt. It probably ripped when Foxley grabbed me. I stopped and looked around and there she was. Susan Pevensie. My sister, or sister-in law I guess. She was standing there bow in the ready. Then I saw them. They were coming after her. They looked like Telmarines but I couldn't be sure. Telmarines in Narnia? Just didn't seem right to me. Telmarines had their own land in Telmar.

Susan lifted her bow and shot most of them except for one. The last Telmarine on the horse pushed her down to the ground. "Susan!" I yelled for her, and rushed forward to help her up. She looked back at me. She was in shock. She just stared at me, not moving, not saying anything. At the next second, a different Telmarine rode over on his horse. He was fighting off the Telmarine that had knocked Susan to the ground. This man had striking features. He was absolutely gorgeous. Unlike any man I had ever seen. He was so angry, he was slashing with his sword while holding onto the horses reins.

Once the other Telmarine was dead Caspian jumped off his horse and helped Susan to her feet. They stared at each other for a second before Susan looked disheveled. She turned around to face me. "Kaity! Oh my god. You're here. But how, Peter… Oh never mind." I ran and hugged her. Both of us were reduced to tears. Susan had been my best friend other then Edmund, when we were here last in Narnia. I had told everything to Susan, some things she probably would have preferred not to hear.

I couldn't believe it I truly was in Narnia. "Wait… Peter's here too?" I turned and pointed at the man who was standing beside Susan. He, like Susan also looked in shock. "Who are you? What are Telmarines doing in Narnia?" He spoke up "I am Prince Caspian the Tenth. Unfortunately my elders before me invaded your land and…" "Kaity we really should get going!" Susan turned back towards Caspian "How is Peter doing against Miraz? Kaity I promise I'll explain everything later, but right not we have to get back to the war." I was really confused… war? Against the Telmarines? Sure they weren't the nicest of people, but really a war? But wait… "Peter is dueling? Is he alright?"

Caspian faced the both of us. "I don't know my queens. I left before the duel started. Edmund was with him preparing." Susan and I both looked at each other with worried expressions. I had just come back to Narnia and already the man I love could be in danger… or even worse dead! A horse's reins had somehow got caught on the branch. That was the horse I was to be riding since Susan mounted Caspian's horse. I grabbed a sword that had fallen from one of the Telmarine soldier's hands when Susan shot at them, and mounted my horse.

We rode hard and fast towards the battle grounds. Peter was always protective of his siblings, and Susan took after him. She was like Peter in more ways then one. Sometimes the look on Susan's face can tell what she is feeling or thinking, where as sometimes she was very blank. The look on her face showed that she was worried. Truly worried for her siblings. I had no idea where Lucy was, Edmund was probably at the battle with Peter. I could tell that she was most worried about Peter. He would stay strong until he was along, and then break down. She didn't know what this battle was doing to him, whether he would come out alive or not. Another thing she had to worry about was I was back, I could tell there was something she wasn't telling me, In the mere minutes I had been with her, I could tell she was hiding a secret.

I rode behind Caspian and Susan on my horse. Caspian's horse was much faster then mines, probably because his wasn't just attacked by a skilled archer. We rode out of the forest and onto the clear area at Aslan's How.

* * *

_**Edmund's POV**_

Watching Peter fight was painful. He was such a skilled swordsman, especially with all the anger and guilt built up inside of him. He was still upset about Kaity, his wife from the last time we were here. They had been together for fifteen years, and when we all went through the wardrobe, she didn't end up on the other side like we did. It broke Peter's heart. It broke Susan and I seeing him like that. Lucy didn't realize it as much as we did but he was upset. As much as he tried to hide it, we knew he was upset.

Miraz stepped on Peter's shield bending his arm back. It looked painful. I heard galloping behind me and I turned around to see who it was. Peter noticed what I did and did the same. Susan was with Caspian! Where was Lucy. My heart raced, I couldn't lose my little sister, where was she. There was another rider behind Caspian and Susan. Were they being chased by a Telmarine solider? I pointed up towards the archers, and towards the rider behind them. Whoever they were they were really close. If I had already lost on sister I couldn't loose another.

Peter and Miraz called a three minute break from the battle. I signaled for the archers to fire but Susan yelled for me to stop. She jumped off Caspian's horse and ran towards me . She punched me in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Susan gave me that look as if to say I'm a complete idiot. She put her hand on my shoulder and turned me towards Peter. He was staring at something. I followed his gaze.

It was Kaity. She was here now. She had grown up a little bit. Her features were much stronger then the last time I had seen her this young fifteen years ago. She was wearing a purple dress. It was ripped at the bodice and the skirt. Her long dark brown hair had grown some. It had a lot more wave then it had before. I looked into her eyes, they were locked onto Peter, but her hazel still gave me that feeling. I felt shivers run threw my body as I looked into them. She was home, my best friend was home.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY C.S LEWIS.**

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS****!**

**Sorry it's taken so long to write the next chapter. Work isn't very nice to me. Anyways here is the new chapter! I kind of like it. It shows Peter's bitterness, Susan & Caspian romance. I have some great (at least I think) ideas to add into the story. Hope you like this chapter. Please review! It's what keeps me writing. Oh on another note the story is all in Kaity's Pov. Unless otherwise said.**

**Review! Review! Review! Please?**

**Any ideas you want to add into the story, message me ******

**I apologize I am not the greatest writer!**

"Guess who I found in the forest." said Susan. Neither Peter nor Edmund still had moved since they noticed me. "Ed, Peter!" she exclaimed trying to get their attention. Peter finally was back in reality and asked "Lucy..?" "She made it through. With a little help."

Susan glanced at Caspian, and smiled. He smiled back in return. I could tell there was something going on between them. I wasn't quite sure about it though. Susan was Susan; she didn't have time for love. Susan was more about taking time to care for her family. She was there substitute mother as Peter had once told me; he said that he appreciated her for that. Sometimes he just needed his mother, and glad Susan did so well at acting like her. I'd have to ask her about Caspian later when there wasn't a war going on.

Edmund finally glanced at me, "what are you? Wh-..?" He was confused, I couldn't blame him, a year had passed for him since he last saw me. "You two better get up at the top of the how. It's too dangerous for the both of you." Peter glanced at me. He didn't smile like Caspian did when Susan looked at him. His eyes were telling me that he was hurt. He could barley look at me. He glanced toward Edmund. They started talking, I couldn't make out what either of them were saying, but they were deep in conversation.

Susan put her hand on my shoulder. It was her way of telling me that we had to get atop of the how. We both ran towards the entrance, and all of Narnia started cheering. Susan and I had ran through the how and before we reached the top she asked "How did you get here, and why haven't you come earlier. Maybe if you had come earlier you could have controlled Peter a bit more." "Su, I literally just got here. I fell in… our world, and woke up here. I walked around in the wood for a bit then found you and Caspian. Why what has Peter been like?"

"Well, he is much more arrogant, stubborn, acts like he knows everything, and on top of that he has been much more protect over all of us since Caspian got here, especially me." "Su, you know he is just trying to protect you from getting hurt. I saw the way you look at Caspian, and the way Caspian looks at you. He doesn't want you to grow, and he certainly doesn't want you to get your heartbroken either." I said. "What do you mean the way Caspian looks at me? We are friends... I guess, I've only known him for a little bit."

We heard uproar from outside and rushed out the entrance to the top of the how. Peter and Miraz weren't battling anymore, but there was someone on the ground. Near were Peter was standing. Had Peter killed him? No one of Susan's arrows was stuck in his side it appeared.. She hadn't fired a shot. We both looked at each other shocked and confused. Suddenly Caspian and Peter turned around and yelled for everyone to get prepared. Miraz's army started moving towards them. Caspian galloped towards the entrance of the how.

Everything after that appeared as if it were moving faster. I was given a bow and set of arrows from one of the dwarfs atop the how. "Su, how bad will this get if something goes wrong?" I questioned. Susan looked at me and was about to speak before she was cut off by a dwarf. "There's no telling what the Telmarines do if King Peter dies." "Don't say that!" Susan screamed. "He's going to be alright, Peter is very skilled with a sword. Nothing will happen to him." He voice sounded shaky. She was worried about Peter, because she knew that there was a chance that he could loose. She didn't want to think about losing Peter, and quite frankly neither could I.

Susan looked ahead while I looked at the dwarf between me and Susan. I later learned that his name was Trumpkin. "Archers to the ready!" Susan yelled. I grabbed an arrow out of the sac I was given and loaded my bow. "Take your aim!" she yelled again. I took my aim; I looked towards the soldiers riding towards the how. I wasn't as good of a shot as Susan was for she never missed a target but I was going to try. "Now!" she yelled giving the order to shoot. I shot my arrow and watched it soar threw the air as it got crushed by a rock one of the Telmarines had catapulted towards us.

Catapults. The Telmarine army had lots of them and each shot they got closer and closer to where we were standing. Susan had her bow armed and ready for the next shot. Susan looked down towards Peter. "Lucy…" he mouthed. Susan just shook her head. She looked up and realized what was about to happen when she screamed "Brace yourselves!" We all looked up towards the sky and saw catapults. Four big rocks flying towards us. One hit close to where we standing, and a group of rocks gathered at the entrance of the bottom of the how. The three others hit around us. A tree fell over and Susan and I fell. Trumpkin had caught Susan's hand, as I fell far below towards the rocks gathered at the entrance. My left leg had hit the top rock cause me to bounce off of it and hit the ground. It was painful. Very painful.

Peter and Caspian rushed over to where I was. Peter stuck out his hand and offered me his help. I grabbed it and got up. My leg was throbbing with pain and I could barely stand. "Are you alright?" Peter asked me. I looked into his eyes. This time they weren't filled with pain and hurt, they were concerned. "I'm alright Pete. I don't think my leg is broken, maybe sprained or twisted but that's it." I smiled, but he didn't smile back. His eyes weren't concerned after this they had gone back to being in pain, and anger.

Caspian hadn't come over to me like Peter did. Caspian was watching Susan. He was bloody angry. He also looked scared, like he was about to lose Susan. Caspian climbed the rocks to where he wasn't to far from where she was hanging. Peter was about to go help Caspian but I grabbed his arm. He looked at me confused. "Peter, let him do this." He looked angry with me. "But she is my sister! He… he barley knows her!" "Peter! Calm down. They care for each other, and as much as you don't want it, it happened alright." Peter was furious with me. He yanked his arm out from mine and stomped away towards Edmund. Edmund looked apologetic at me. I understood what he was trying to say and nodded. He looked at Peter as he was walking towards him and back towards the crowd of Telmarine soldiers fighting with the Narnian soldiers.

* * *

_**Susan's Pov**_

I was hanging there. Trumpkin probably couldn't hang on longer, I was much MUCH heavier then he was. Probably more then he could lift or hold for various amounts of time. I looked down at the ground anticipating where I would fall. There was poor Kaity. She had fallen because there was no one there to grab her hand like there was for me. Peter was with her, he was helping her up. I'm happy she was back. Peter has been bitter and angry ever since we left Narnia, and truthfully I just wanted my loving brother back, instead of the mean angry one that we had now.

Caspian was standing there watching me. "Your hand is slipping!" Trumpkin yelled down at me. I looked up towards him. I was scared at where I would fall. I half watched when Kaity fell it looked pretty painful. I closed my eyes and anticipated for the worst. Suddenly I felt a hand close around my waist and opened my eyes. It was Caspian. He was leaning over the edge of rock with his one hand closed around my waist. The other hand was holding a branch that stuck out between some rocks. He was risking his life saving me.

"Trumpkin, let go of her! I have got her." Caspian yelled up towards Trumpkin. He let go of me and I felt my body collapse down into Caspian's grip around my waist. He pulled me close to his body and pulled the both of us onto the ledge in which he was leaning over to save me. "Are you both alright?" Trumpkin yelled at the both of us. "Are you alright?" He asked me. I was still in his grip close to his body. He was very attractive. Striking features and his accent drove me crazy. He smiled at me. "Never been better." I said.

"Caspian! A little help down here." We looked at Edmund as he said this. He pointed at Peter. He was just running in between the Telmarine soldiers, killing them as he went. He was angry. Caspian took my hand and quickly led me down to where Kaity was standing. Caspian jumped down off the last rock, it was pretty high up from the ground. He turned around and helped me down from the rock. He smiled at me and the back of his hand stroke my check. I smiled and looked down at the ground. He pulled back his hand and ran towards Edmund, who then ran towards Peter.

I walked over to Kaity. She was hurt pretty bad. Her dress was ripped over her left leg above her knee. Her leg was covered in blood. "Kaity, are you alright?" I asked her. She looked at me and said "Yeah, I'm fine. My leg hurts a lot, but I can deal with it."

We started walking towards Caspian and Edmund who had stopped trying to calm Peter down. Kaity had only made it a few steps before she collapsed. She couldn't walk. "Su, you go see Caspian, I'll wait over here." "Kaity, go wait beside the tree, it will be much safer. Do you need help getting over there?" I asked. "No, I'll be fine Su, you go help." I hugged her and started making my way towards Caspian.

When I reached them I heard a big crash, or thumping on the ground. It was the tree's they had come! "Lucy…" I heard Peter say. He had finally come to stand by us. He smiled, I had finally seen him smile. "Where is Kaity?" Edmund asked me. "She is over behind the how. She couldn't walk all that far so she decided to stay somewhere safe. I think she feels awful she couldn't help." "Well…" Edmund looked at Peter and cut him off. "I'll go get her. It looks as though the Telmarines have decided to pack up and leave. We- you should follow them. Kaity and I won't be too far behind."

I watched Edmund get on an abandoned horse and ride towards the how. Caspian, Peter and I followed where the Telmarine soldiers went. It lead to the bridge that they built, and on the other side of it was Lucy and Aslan. Lucy was holding her dagger in her hand. The Telmarines rushed forward onto the bridge. Oh no Lucy. There going right for her. Aslan roared, and the soldiers stopped on the bridge. A giant waved came right after them, and it turned into some sort of man made of water. It crushed them all. We all crossed the water and the remaining Telmarine soldiers gave up there weapons. Peter, Caspian, Lucy and I stood before Aslan. We all kneeled before him.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." Aslan said. All at once, we stood up except for Caspian. "All of you." He said again. "I do not think I am ready." Caspian said. "And it is for that very reason that I think you are." Aslan told him. Caspian rose to stand with us. "Where is your brother, and Kaity?" "Edmund went to help Kaity. She fell and hurt her leg so she had to stay there while we walked over to where the Telmarine soldiers had gone… right here." Susan proclaimed.

"Hold on. Kaity is here? In Narnia? You mean Peter's Kaity?" Lucy questioned. "I don't know how it happened either Lu." Kaity said. She was walking over to us with Edmund helping her of course. Caspian walked over to help Edmund with Kaity. Her leg looked really bad. Peter didn't help, he just stood there only glancing at Kaity only once and for approximately two seconds.

Lucy ran up to Kaity, cordial in hand. "Kaity, drink this." Kaity did as she was told and drink some of Lucy's cordial. After she drank this she handed back the cordial to Lucy. Lucy latched on to Kaity hugging her after she put the cordial away. "I missed you! I'm glad your back. Your not going to leave are you?" "No Lu, I don't think so or at least I hope not." Kaity glanced at Aslan, but he didn't move or say anything. "It is time to go back to the Telmarine castle." Aslan turned around and started walking away wanting us to follow.

"Why are we going to the Telmarine castle, why not Cair Paravel?" Kaity asked. "It got destroyed. When the Telmarines invaded they must have destroyed it." Kaity looked heartbroken almost ready to cry. Without saying anything she walked off to follow Aslan.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY C.S LEWIS.**

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS****!**

**Hello everyone! So unfortunately, It has taken me quite some time to update. My uncle has been diagnosed with liver cancer and has been given a short time to live. Ill try and update as quickly as possible****. ****Hopefully it will be within a week. Review please. It means a lot when you do! Also I'm sorry if you find this chapter as bland as I do, but what do I know! I think every chapter is boring. ******

**Review! Review! Review! Please?**

**Any ideas you want to add into the story, message me ******

**I apologize I am not the greatest writer!**

It was gone. Cair Paravel, all of it. The castle, the gardens, the only thing left was ruins. I felt like crying. My garden, our garden was gone. The place where Peter and I had once gotten married, destroyed; by the Telmarines. One thing that I could never forgive Caspian for.

I had started following Aslan back towards the Telmarine castle but my ankle hurt so much I couldn't bare it anymore. Edmund pulled me up onto the horse that he was still riding. I rode with him in silence, almost in tears. Lucy, and Peter walking behind Aslan; behind them were Susan and Caspian. Then behind me and Edmund walked the soldiers, both Narnian and Telmarine.

After what felt like hours of riding we finally reached the castle. Caspian came over and helped me off the horse. He was strong and devilishly handsome. "How was your ride here?" he questioned. I looked up and around towards the sky. "Well Narnia certainly has changed in… wait how long has it been since we've been here last?" I looked at Peter hoping he would answer. He caught my glance but quickly looked away and made for the entrance of the castle. "Oh about eleven hundred years." Lucy laughed.

I still couldn't believe I was here! With Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter. It felt like a life time waiting to come back. Narnia was my home, and I was so happy to be back. We all were shown different rooms for each person. We all followed Caspian as Susan went into her room, Edmund went into his, and Lucy went into hers. It was just Caspian, Peter and I left into the halfway. Peter's Room was across the halfway from mine. "These are your rooms. Kaity I was hoping that maybe we could go for a walk tonight. I would love to hear about your days in Narnia during the Golden age." He asked. "I would like that Caspian. I need to get a wash before but maybe after diner?" "I'll be seeing you then."

Caspian walked off and left Peter and I in the hallway. I looked back in his direction, and he looked back into my eyes. "Pete…" I pleaded. He turned around and shut the door in my face. I just didn't understand! Why was he doing this? After fifteen years together he has shut me out of his life. I still love him, I don't know why he doesn't love me anymore. Tears were falling down my face as I entered my bedroom. It wasn't as luxurious as mine and Peter's room back at Cair Paravel but it wasn't bad either.

The bed was a lovely shade of dark red with gold trimming. The walls were a dark color, almost blackish gray, and the bed was made of maple wood. It was lovely. I took my concentration away from the bed chamber and back to Peter. I would try and talk to him. He would have to let me in eventually. I loved him and I was going to make sure he knew that.

A few hours had passed, and I had gotten myself cleaned up. We had all enjoyed a dinner with each other except for Peter. He had decided not to join us for dinner for some unknown reason. Caspian and I had excused ourselves away from dinner early so that we could start getting to know each other at a decent hour. "So Kaity… How did you get in Narnia? Edmund had said that you didn't come with them… to Narnia?" He questioned. "Yes, I came to Narnia almost two weeks before they did. I don't exactly remember how, it was almost sixteen years ago. As I recall… back at home… it was during the Second World War…" Caspian cut me off before I could finish. "What is the Second World War?" I didn't know how to answer this. In Narnia there were no guns, no extermination, not really any violence… well other then the Narnian Revolution we had just had. "Back in… our world, there was a war going on between… listen Caspian, If you want me to tell you about the Second World War I can. It's just that it will take hours, maybe days even to justify what was, or really is going on back home, in our world." "Alright, I wish to learn more about this… Second World War, later, if that is alright with you?" "Of course Caspian I would be delighted, however Peter or Edmund may know a bit more then I do. I can tell you all I know."

Caspian and I talked for hours about my journey into Narnia during the Golden Age. He was very inquisitive. We walked along the beach in the night as we talked more about the history during the Golden Age. "So you and Peter were married?" he asked. "Yes for fifteen years. We had waited a year after the battle against the white witch before we got married." "Why did you wait a whole year, Susan had told me about… the kiss during the battle. Weren't you in love? Why not marry sooner after the battle?" "I'm not sure. He wanted it that way. I turned out to be beautiful. Oh you should have been there! It was glorious, I remember it almost perfectly." "The picture Lucy drew… I saw it, it looked magical, really it did. Tell me, why is it that you and Peter haven't talked since you have been here?" "I'm not sure about that either Caspian. I've tried; when you showed us our rooms… he closed the door in my face. It really hurts." Tears started flowing from my eyes. I couldn't get them to stop. "I've waited so long to see him. To talk to him again, and he is so angry with me, I just don't understand Caspian! I haven't done anything, when we went through the wardrobe; I went back to where I came from! That's it. Caspian, please tell me why? Why is he doing this to me? Making me hurt so much inside…" Caspian embraced me into a hug. He was quite strong, and I realized now he was just as beautiful on the inside as the outside.

We broke apart. I was still crying, I was actually a mess. Caspian pushed back my brown hair from my face. "Kaity, I do not know why he is mad with you. As far as I understand it, you have not done anything wrong. Peter will come around, Susan says he will. She has noticed it to, we talked earlier this morning. I am always here… I consider you, Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund my family now. Since I have known you all, you have shown me more respect then my uncle Miraz has ever in my life. I didn't know my mother, and my father and I never really spent time together. Then he was murdered."

"Caspian, Kaity… I would like to have a word with the both of you." We heard Aslan's voice from a distance. "I would have wished to speak to Peter and Susan but they have gone to bed." "They have all gone to sleep? What time is it?" Asked Caspian. "It is late my son. Now tomorrow at high noon, I wish for you to gather everyone from the village and the kingdom to meet at the castle steps." He said to Caspian. "Of course Aslan I would be delighted. May I ask what for?" "Caspian you will know only when the time is right, but for right now I may not tell you why I ask you to do this. Kaity I wish to speak with you alone." "Of course Aslan, it would be my pleasure." I answered. "I shall be off then. Goodnight Kaity. Aslan." Caspian said. I stood and watched him walk off towards the castle.

The sky was dark and soon enough I couldn't see him anymore. It wasn't that he had gone into the castle, it was because the sky was as black as night. The moon was shining bright. It was the only light source tonight since there weren't many surrounding stars. Aslan and I were the only ones on the beach. Aslan was facing me but turned and started walking towards the forest about 2 miles ahead. It was hard to see but you could make out the green glow as the moon shone down towards the ground. Aslan had been walking for a minute and he was far ahead. I turned to walk towards him he started slowing down so I could catch up.

"Kaity, I think your time here in Narnia has run out. I believe that you have learned all you that you could learn from Narnia. It is time for you to go home, and once you return home, you won't be coming back." Aslan spoke in the way that he always does. He was a very logical lion, and I could understand why he was king of Narnia. "Oh, but Aslan! Don't I have a choice? Can't I choose to stay here in Narnia forever and never return back to my home? There are things there that I can't go back to! My mother only uses me, my father hates me, Foxley, when I left was about to rape me! I don't want to go home please don't make me go home! I know it is wrong for a queen to beg, but I just wish to stay!" I broke down into tears for the third time today. I wouldn't be able to live if I had to go home. Narnia was my home, and I didn't want to leave it. "Kaity, I do understand that back at home, your life isn't exactly easy. It can only get better I promise you, but if you wish to stay here in Narnia, I will allow it. However you can never return home even if you wanted to. I will give you the choice, but I want you to take the evening to think about your choice because the decision you make will shape your entire life." We had stopped walking. I threw arms around his neck and rested my face into his mane. It was soft just as I remembered it. "I will. I promise to think about both options." "Thank you Kaity. It has been a pleasure! I shall see you at high noon, I expect you to be there as well."

I turned to walk towards the castle. It was really dark outside and I could barely make out my way to the castle. It had taken me a couple minutes to realize where on the beach I was standing. I had started walking back to the castle and finally reached the entrance. The castle was nothing like Cair Paravel. It was all grey and dark colors. This castle wasn't as warm and happy as it was at Cair Paravel. I walked up to my bedchamber. As I was walking up the stairs I heard someone coming. I walked a little further to see who it was. It was Peter, he was leaving his room. He saw me and we locked eyes for a few moments. "Peter! Please talk to me before you rush back into your room!" I yelled at him. He had turned around to walk back into his room but stopped as I said this. "Kathrynn, what do you want? An apology? A kiss maybe? I miss you? Your not going to get anything from me! You don't deserve it. I loved you… I did, but now I don't know anymore." I couldn't say anything. I was crying… AGAIN! This time there was fair reason. Peter was telling me that he didn't love me, he didn't miss me. Why was he doing this? To hurt me, obviously, but why? Why had he changed his mind about us? I couldn't bear it anymore, I walked into my room and he watched me. He didn't care that I was crying. If Peter wanted it this way, then I was going to have to deal with it. I knew it would be hard, but I had to.

I fell onto my bed. It felt like hours of crying before I fell asleep.

* * *

"Kaity! Kaity wake up!" Lucy was shaking me. I opened my eyes a bit to watch what she was doing. She jumped off of my bed and went over to the closet. "Caspian sent me to wake you up, something about meeting down at the stairs at high noon. Which is very soon! You need to go have a bath, I will pick out a dress for you! Oh, I know how you should do your hair!" "Lucy slow down!" I exclaimed. "What time is it? I would like to get more sleep if I could." "Its about forty minutes to high noon. Caspian said to let you sleep but it will take forever to get you ready! All of Narnia… and the Telmarines will be there, looking at you! At everyone. GET UP!" She yelled. It finally dawned on me what time she said it was. "What? Its that time already?" I jumped up and ran into my bathroom. "Lucy, what was it you said you would do for me?" "I said… that I would get you your dress, and pick your jewelry and prepare to do your hair! Just hurry up and get washed!" I loved Lucy. She really was a caring person, and a really good sister.

I jumped into the bath and started washing my hair and my body. "Lucy where is Susan? Wouldn't it be easier for two people to get me ready then one?" "NO!" Lucy yelled. "Susan and I have very different styles. All we would do is fight over how to dress you. You never really did a good job at dressing yourself back then. No offence." I peeked around the corner to glare at her I was wrapped in a towel. "Oh come here, I don't care what you look like! We need to get you ready." I had just had the quickest bath I have ever had. Lucy did a really good job at picking out what I was going to wear. She had chosen a gold dress with blue embroidery. It was a corset, she said she always loved corsets on me; they made my waist look smaller apparently. After I got dressed Lucy sat me down and started fixing my hair. I must say she was quite rough. "Ow! Lu be careful! It hurts when you pull my hair like that!" "Oh shush. I'm trying my best to get you ready in time. We only have maybe to twenty minutes to get down there. We haven't even finished your hair!" I understood and didn't make a fuss about it anymore even though it did hurt a lot.

"Like I was saying… Aslan wanted to have a word with Peter and Susan. They left about an hour ago. There all done." She said. I got up to go look in a mirror, but Lucy pulled my hand towards the wardrobe where she had pulled my dress from. "Here when we first came back to Narnia I found this in the ruins at Cair Paravel." She handed me a gold necklace with sapphires and diamonds. Peter had given it to me. He told me that it was made of his favorite stones and he wanted the necklace to remind me of him. I held it in my hands as if it were made of glass, and would break if I dropped it. I couldn't wear this, I didn't need to think of Peter right now. "Lu, I'm sorry I can't wear this." My eyes swelled with tears. "Kaity, what is wrong? You have to wear this it is the only thing that goes perfectly with your dress, besides Peter gave you this!" "Lu that is exactly why I can't wear it. Pete… he doesn't love me anymore!" "What are you talking about? Of course Peter loves you why would you say such a thing!" Lucy was getting angry with me. I didn't mean to make her angry, I also didn't mean for her to hear anything about the conversation Peter and I had last night. I had to tell her now, or she would get suspicious and find out anyway. "Lu, Peter and I talked last night." Lucy got excited at the thought of this and smiled at me. "And? What did he say?" She was giggling. "He told me he didn't love me anymore." I said.

The smile faded from her face. She seemed almost angry. She looked down at the necklace and said "Well I think you should wear it anyways." "I would love to Lu, but I just can't right now. I'm really sorry. Please don't tell Peter about anything I've told you. He might get even angrier with me." I pleaded. "I won't but it doesn't mean that I won't be mean to Peter either. He shouldn't have said that! You know it's a lie Kaity." Lucy hugged me then she grabbed my hand and led me out the door towards the exit of the castle.

Lucy and I walked toward the stairs of the castle. Everyone was waiting there for us. "Sorry." Lucy whispered at Caspian, and he bent down and whispered "Its alright, what took you so long?" Later, Lucy mouthed. She turned to face her golden haired older brother and just glared at him. He looked at her and his smile fell from his face. He knew he was in trouble for something. I went and stood beside Edmund. "You look lovely." He said. I looked down at Edmund for I was taller then he was. "Thank you. You look dashing yourself. Remind me to dress you in that color the next time I have permission to pick your clothing." I laughed at Edmund as he rolled his eyes. Caspian looked around at the crowd of people both Telmarine and Narnian. He turned around and smiled at Susan, she smiled back. She looked lovely in the blue and beige dress she had on.

Caspian had given a speech, and had said that Aslan could return any of those who wish to return to their home place. Caspian's aunt, and nephew had chosen to return back to my world. The crowd grew wild as they disappeared into the tree that had opened up on Aslan's command. "Now I have given the Kings and Queens of Old and choice. I have asked the three oldest if they would like to stay in Narnia forever, or wish to return home forever. I have asked the three oldest, King Peter, Queen Susan, and High Queen Kathrynn because If they choose to return back to their world, they will never be allowed to return home." "Why have they done something wrong?" Lucy asked. She was shocked and sad. She looked as if she were going to cry but she was holding it together pretty well. "No, its just the opposite my dear. They have learned all they can learn here in Narnia. You and Edmund could leave our world and return to yours and still have a chance to come back to Narnia, but Susan, Peter, and Kathrynn cannot." Lucy tilted her head towards the ground. I could tell she was crying. If they left she would never be able to come back here with Susan or Peter, only Edmund. Narnia had brought them closer together, and If they couldn't all return together she was afraid it would tear them apart.

"My Kings and Queens, what have you each chosen? High Queen Kathrynn?" "I choose to stay. As I have said before Aslan there are things in my world I cannot return to, and do not wish to return to. I have left my world in a situation I would like to avoid but wouldn't have a choice to be in if I were to return home." Peter looked up at me concerned. I looked away from him. "Very well. Welcome back High Queen Kathrynn!" The crowd clapped and cheered, I smiled. I was home for good and was very pleased. "King Peter, Queen Susan? What have you discussed?" Susan answered. "We would like to stay, if it were alright with Edmund and Lucy of course!" Lucy looked up and smiled at Peter, and Susan. She ran and hugged Peter and he hugged her back. Edmund walked towards me and I hugged him. "Oh Edmund, how I've missed you!" "I'm glad you're staying too. I don't think I could survive another fifteen years without my best friend." Edmund and I walked over to stand beside Peter and Lucy. We all watched as Susan and Caspian stared at each other.

Caspian was first to move as he walked over to where Susan was standing. "I'm glad you're staying." Susan just smiled and looked down at her feet. She looked back up at him. "There were a lot of things I had to think of before staying here. Both good and bad." She smiled. "I hope that I had something to do with it, under the good qualities of Narnia I hope." "Of course you were." Susan wrapped her hands around Caspian's neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was passionate. It was like the kisses Peter and I used to share when we first fell in love.

Peter was angry and he started to move forward towards his sister Susan, who was kissing Caspian. I grabbed his arm and Edmund grabbed the other and pulled him back. "Pete, she isn't a little girl anymore. She is growing up, and she's in love with Caspian and I know you know that! He looks at her the way you used to look at me, and she looks at him the way I used to look at you…" Peter glared at me with disgust then yanked his arms out of mine and Edmunds grip. "Let go of me…" Peter stormed off the stairs towards the castle. Susan and Caspian broke apart to watch him storm off, then looked back at us for an explanation. We didn't have one.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY C.S LEWIS.**

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS****!**

**I actually think this is one of my favorite chapters! It finally has Peter's POV. He gets a little out of hand in this chapter. You finally find out why he is so angry with Kaity. You'll never guess why! I just can't get over how much I love this chapter! The more reviews I get the faster I update!**

**Review! Review! Review! Please?**

**Any ideas you want to add into the story, message me ******

**I apologize I am not the greatest writer!**

It had been a couple of hours since we had all gathered at the steps. I had gone straight to my room to change out of the gold dress. It was a very pretty dress, but I didn't want to be in it anymore. I went and changed into a dark blue dress. It looked rather comfortable, but it wasn't when I put it on. I took it off and tried on the next dress, it was purple. It also was uncomfortable. I tried on the next dress, then a couple after that until I didn't have any dresses left in my closet. I had nothing to wear so I slipped the gold dress back on.

Earlier Susan had said something about almost everything we had owned being somewhere. I couldn't remember where, I would have to ask her to take me. After almost half a day of walking my leg had started to feel sore again. When I woke up it felt much better, but now it was dreadfully painful.

A knock came from the door, and I went to answer it. It was Susan. "Dinner is ready; we were wondering if you were going to come eat with us? Caspian has to talk to us about something. He won't tell me anything about it." She said. Susan was happy I could tell. All day she had been smiling non stop. Her voice showed how happy she was as well. It wasn't filled with sadness like it had when I first saw her in the forest. "I would be delighted."

We left my bedchamber and headed down to the dinning hall. "So, have you talked to Caspian since… well the kiss?" Susan's smile grew bigger as I asked her this. "Actually no. He has been busy talking with the lords. He said to me earlier that some of there intentions… well you know how Telmarines are." She giggled. "Su, I don't think I've ever seen you do something like that before. I mean it was romantic I must say, and it was awfully hard to keep Peter from strangling Caspian when he saw you two." "Speaking of Peter, have you talked to him since you've been back?" I looked down at my feet as we walked. I knew at some point she would ask me this question. It was Susan of course I had to tell her about what Peter had said last night, but truthfully I was scared to. "Yes. All I can say is that we are no longer husband and wife. He is very angry at me, as you have been able to tell." "Oh Kaity, don't be silly! He is just being stubborn you'll both talk and he'll realize that you two are meant to be." "Su, he said he didn't love me anymore. He also said I didn't deserve anything from him. He practically said that I was nothing to him." "What? Why would he say such a thing! Oh he is going to be in so much-" She was turning red in the face. She was still smiling of course, but her face was turning red. "Su, I don't want you to say anything to him please. He wants it this way, I'm just going to have to deal with it. I do love him Su, really but If I love him like I say I do, I will just have to let him go."

"You know he went to see you… twice, back in … you know, our world." I was shocked. Peter had tried to find me? "What?" I had stopped walking, and so did she. She turned around to face me and put both hands on my shoulders. "Yes. Once at your grandmother's house during the heat of the war, and the other… the day we left he skipped school and went to find you. We met him back at the train station and he had gotten into a fight. He hasn't been the same person since we left Narnia. With you Kaity, he was full of love, and caring. Now he is so cruel… to all of us. You change him for the better and there is nothing more I want then you with Peter. You'll always be my sister no matter what, but please don't give up on Peter." Her eyes started to swell with tears, and so had mine. I pulled Susan into a hug. "I love you Su." "I love you too."

Susan and I started back towards the dinning hall. We had finally reached it to see Caspian sitting at a table in the middle on one side, Lucy was on his left. Peter and Edmund weren't here yet. Susan went and sat beside Caspian on his right, and I took my seat across from him. A second later Edmund had come in through the doorway. "Is Peter joining us?" Caspian asked. "I don't think so. He is still upset about the … you know between you and Susan." Edmund replied. "You mean the kiss, Edmund?" Susan looked at Caspian and smiled, and he reached down and took her hand in his and placed it atop the table. "Yes, that." Edmund looked disgusted. It was rather funny.

The table had already been set with our food and everyone enjoyed it all. I didn't know what we were eating all I knew was it was quite delightful. "You know what we should have for desert?" Edmund took another sip from his fourth glass of wine. "Is it Turkish delight Edmund?" Lucy laughed. Edmund was drunk, and when he got like this back in the golden age it was always funny to watch him, and listen to what he says. "Is he always like this when he drinks wine?" Caspian leaned over and whispered to Susan. "Exactly! I would like some Turkish delight. Susan can you make some for me?" "Edmund, I can, and Caspian… Yes sometimes he gets even worse. We all think its funny, and he gets defensive when we laugh at him." Edmund didn't hear what Susan had just said which was probably for the best since Edmund could go on for hours ranting and raving as to why we shouldn't laugh at him.

"Now I wanted to talk to you all about a celebration ball. Some of my fathers old friends wish to come congratulate me, and meet the kings and queens of old. I have invited them to stay with us for a couple days as long as its okay with everyone?" "Of course its okay! Is there anyone my age I might be able to meet? Meeting new people is always fun!" Lucy asked. "Yes, they have three sons and a daughter. The youngest is a son and I believe he is about your age Lu." Caspian said. Lucy cheered to herself. "When are they coming?" Susan asked. "I'm hoping they will arrive tomorrow evening, if not then the morning after that. After they arrive, we can all plan to ball together. I would like Peter to help me. I would also like to have a word with Peter. He seems to be upset about something." "Caspian I'm not sure its best you do that now, wait a couple of days maybe." Lucy said.

Edmund had passed out in his seat and his glass full of wine had tipped over and spilled. "Oh I'll clean it up!" I said and I went to get something to clean it up where as Lucy helped to carry Edmund to his bed. He had kind of awoke and was stumbling as Lucy steadied him to get to his room.

* * *

_**Susan's POV**_

"Oh I'll clean it up!" Kaity said as she left the room. I watched as Lucy tried to help Edmund out of the dinning hall and up to his room. I turned around to look at Caspian when he wrapped his hand around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. God, he was delicious. I loved his accent, and I love the way he looked at me. He made me feel special, just kissing him gave me butterflies. My arms automatically threw themselves over shoulders as I pulled my body in closer to his. His hands moved from my neck down to my lower back. The kiss went from romantic to passionate and intense. We broke apart as Kaity was leaving the room. We hadn't noticed her come back from the pantry and clean up the wine which meant she had seen most of the kiss!

"Oh god Kaity, I'm sorry, you didn't exactly need to see that." I bowed her head in embarrassment. Caspian just looked at Kaity. Oh he was cute. He looked confused, I didn't know why? "It's alright. I remember everything you saw when Peter and I were married, and now I must apologize." Kaity said. She left the dining hall presumably to go to her bed chamber. I looked back at Caspian and he turned to look at me. We locked eyes, his brown eyes were exquisite. They should so many emotions. "You know I have been afraid to tell you how I feel about you since I met you. When I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful person I have ever seen. No picture or statue does you any justice. I want you to know that every time I see you I want to be with you, kiss you, and hold you. Susan I think I love you. I think I have loved you since I've seen you. I need to know how you feel about me." Caspian asked Susan. She took his hands. "I feel the same way. Every time you look at me, the slightest touch. I have butterflies." "Butterflies… What do you mean my love?" "Caspian later I'll tell you but right now I want to kiss you."

I tangled my hands in his hair and kissed him. His hands travelled to my back as they slide further and further down towards by bottom. He pulled me in so close to his body that we both fell off his chair and onto the floor. We hadn't stopped kissing. "What are you doing?" It was Peter his voice said he was furious.

* * *

_**Peters POV**_

My stomach grumbled as I knew it would at some point. I hadn't eaten in a few days, I mean how could I? I just couldn't get that picture out of my head. That boy, his hands on Kaity. Watching his hands as they slid towards her waist. How could she! I loved her. I still love her but I can't let her know that now. We had been married for fifteen years, and she was with another man. I had cried for months knowing I probably wouldn't ever see her again once we left Narnia. I mean I tried.

She had told me she was taking care of her elderly grandmother during the war, while her mother was at home, and her father was at war. I went to her grandmother's house… It was destroyed, everything there was destroyed. I had found out where her mother lived and went to her house only to find Kaity with him. I love her, I need to be with her, but I blew it. I had told her yesterday night that I didn't love her anymore, and she seemed fine with it. While she had cried, but that's normal isn't it?

My stomach grumbled again and I knew it was time to go eat. I walked outside my room and I heard Kaity's door closing as I opened mine. I walked to it prepared to knock; prepared to tell her I love her that I wasn't in the right state of mind yesterday when I said those things. I pulled my hand up to the door in a fist… but I couldn't do it. I didn't knock. I lowered my hand and turned to walk to the kitchen.

Everything in this castle was bland. Barely any color. It was all grey and dark which set my mood even worse sometimes. Susan had confronted me not to long ago about how I have been acting. She said I had been stubborn, mean, and stupid. I didn't know this was how she felt. I didn't know that I had changed so much. I was mad at Susan, or really mad at myself for her and Caspian. I didn't want to see my little sister grow up. I knew what Kaity was saying when she said that they loved each other yesterday, I saw it too and its what I was scared of.

I didn't want my sister sleeping with him, and then he breaks her heart. It was bound to happen! He was a Telmarine, they didn't respect women. I was almost at the dining hall. You had to go through it in order to get to the kitchen. I heard a bang and ran to the dining hall to see what was going on. My heart stopped beating.

There lying on the floor was Caspian. Susan was on top of him. His hands were sliding down her back towards her bottom. They were kissing fiercely. All my anger boiled up at once. I was red I could feel it. "What are you doing?" I yelled. I walked over to Susan and grabbed her by the arm. "Su! Do you know how inappropriate that is, especially in public. I don't want either of you near each other again. I can't trust either of you! Susan what were you thinking? Your normally the logical one of the family but right now your being really stupid, especially being with him! He is a Telmarine!" I yelled. I had her by the arm and was walking her towards the door. "Peter let go of me! Peter!" She screamed. I knew I was hurting her but I didn't care. Caspian rushed over to the both of us and push me away from Susan. That really set me off. I shoved him back as hard as I could. He fell backwards on his ass.

"Peter! What are you doing?" She screamed. I bent down ready to punch Caspian square in the face. Susan was crying hysterically. She grabbed my shoulder and tried to pull my backwards. Luckily she was successful. I backed off right before I punched Caspian. "Peter! You need to calm down! You're sweating profusely, and your beat red." Susan yelled at me. She was still crying. "Don't I have the right to be angry? I just saw my baby sister on top of a Telmarine bastard." I pointed at Caspian. "AAAAAHHHH. How dare you call me a bastard! Caspian rode to his feet and was about to shove me until Susan got in between us. "Both of you stop it! Please. Peter I'm sorry. That was a bit inappropriate I realize that but you don't need to be so harsh. Caspian and I love each other." She pleaded. "You don't know anything about love! You only met you can't possibly know what love is like I do! What you feel for Caspian is a crush, and what he feels for you is called hormones. He wants to bed you Su, that's it." I said to her, my voice was still raised. I don't think it will ever be calm again.

"That is not true! I love her. With all my heart since the moment I saw her. You- you who has felt love before are going to prevent this? Your going to stop your sister from being happy like you were once. She will turn out just like you if you stop her!" Caspian was angry. I could tell that now. "Turn out like me? I seem pretty fine! If anything I would want Susan to be like me so she could see just what your doing with her!" "Caspian, dear I would like to have a word with my brother privately." "Alright I will leave, but this is not over! I cannot have you believing that what I feel for Susan is only my desire for sex because it is not." Susan smile and walked over to hug Caspian. I tried to grab her arm but she was out of my reach. They broke apart from the hug but Caspian still held her. "Good night my love." He said looking down into her eyes. "Leave." I pointed to the door. He did as he was told and left.

"Pete…" She came over and hugged me and I hugged her back. I rested my head on top of hers. "Su, you only know I want what's best for you and I'm scared. I don't want you to get your heart broken like I did." She pushed away from me. "Peter. I love him and I know he does. I know you don't trust him or me anymore, but he does." "Su, I know that's what you think, but you have to be careful. I'm sorry for what I said earlier, about being stupid, and not knowing what love feels like." I said. I was ready to cry I just wanted her to be happy. Even if that meant being with Caspian. "I love you. You're my brother and I know your just trying to protect me but I'm fifteen, I'm older now and I know how to tae care of myself. I want you to take care of me yes, but not all the time." A couple tears rolled out of my eyes and I looked towards the door. "Oh Pete! Please don't cry. I know how you're feeling. I know you still love her! Why did you tell her that you didn't?" I looked down at her shocked. How did she know about this? Kaity… "How do you know about that? Did she tell you?" I asked her. All at once the anger rushed back to my face. "Pete, don't get mad. Yes she told me because I asked her if you two have talked." I couldn't handle this I couldn't believe she had told Susan, she knew that Susan would talk to me about it. This was her way of getting me back… It wasn't going to work. I was so angry that I walked away from Susan. "Peter. Where are you going? Don't do anything rash."

I was speed walking towards her room. I was going to confront her. I couldn't believe what she had done. I was finally at her door and started banging on it. There was no answer. I knocked even louder this time and she answered. She was wearing a night dress that fell above her knees. She looked stunning in the gold color it was. She looked lovely in most colors. However when she wore gold, and red it made me go crazy with lust for her. "Where do you get off telling Susan what we talked about?" She rubbed her eyes. "Peter its late… wait how do you know I told Susan? She said something didn't she… I told her not to. Peter I'm sorry that's not what I meant for her to do!" "I'm sure it's not. Kathrynn I don't want to be near you anymore! You make me sick." She started to cry. Watching the tears drop from her hazel eyes broke my heart. What was I doing? "Peter, you know I don't like it when you call me Kathrynn… please don't do this. I still love you!" "It doesn't matter what you feel anymore. I don't care about you. I don't think I ever will again." I turned around and went into my room. I closed the door. I had just hurt the person I loved. I don't know why I do it, but I did. I will never let myself live that down.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY C.S LEWIS.**

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**It has been forever, and I mean forever. I apologize that it has been over a year since I had written this story. I intend to keep writing. On One condition that I get atleast one review for a chapter :) Hope you all enjoy!**

**Review! Review! Review! Please?**

**Any ideas you want to add into the story, message me**

**I apologize I am not the greatest writer!**

My eyes stung with hot tears. I couldn't believe that he said that. Peter had never been the person to say such hurtful things like he just did. I feel like I am barely breathing. I'm gasping for air, hoping that at any moment it would fill my lungs. I need to breathe before I pass out and no on finds me until the morning. Not that it would matter any, Peter had just killed me with his hurtful words.

I struggled to find my way around the room in the dark. I was crying. The hot tears were pouring out of my eyes and down to the floor as my needing hands searched for the comforting bed in my chambers. I finally found the bed, and I crawled into it hoping that it would comfort me the way I had expected it to. I didn't. The only thing that would comfort me was to be in Peter's arms. His warm, safe, strong arms. I remember when he used to hold me when I was sad. He would always whisper an I love you into my ears, and now I would never experience that feeling again.

How would I get over the fact that these memories that fill my head throughout the day, would never come true. I strived to relive these memories, I would kill to relive these memories, and now any hope of that was gone. It hurts, and pains me to think that Peter is gone from my life. To think that he is now no more than an allie in wars such as the revolution that had just passed.

I struggled to calm down, but after a few hours had passed my crying had nearly stopped. I laid in my bed and twisted a few strands of my brown hair in between my fingers. I looked at the ends of my hair and decided that if it was over, it was over. Maybe someday we could be friends and that is the best that I could ever hope for. Of course it would take quite a few years to get to the point of friendship between Peter and I, but I would work on it.

Maybe it was for the best that I am deciding to leave Peter alone for awhile. He could find a nice Telmarine to marry and have a family with. He could be in love again, just like we were once back in the golden days. He could be happy and smile and never stop smiling. Oh how I wish I could see his smile again. It always brightened my day. He had a beautiful smile. No portrait of him could ever do it justice. Maybe one day we could be friends. One day...

Peter's POV

I love her. I love her. I love her. Why am I such an idiot. I should tell her the truth. Instead I am angry, so angry and not even at Kaity, at myself. I am angry at her for talking to that boy, the one that touched her that way. How could she do that to me? She is my wife... was my wife. I wish she still was but to her I guess I am no longer her husband and she no longer my wife. Just say it. Why can't I just say it? I love you Kaity, its just as simple as that. I want to say it. I am dying to say it.

Tears rolled down my face. I lay in my bed wishing she were here, wanting to cuddle her. Stroke her hair behind her ear to put her to sleep. She always loved that. It put her to sleep so easily. I reach out towards the middle of my bed to feel nothing, just the sheets on the mattress. My bed had been so empty for so long that I had gotten used to it, but now it feels unnatural to be sleeping alone. Without her, without Kaity.

I am dying to hold her, to tell her how much I love her. But I feel as if I can't. A new wave of emotions flood over me. I feel anger for the way she made me feel. I went to see her to find her. Except all I could see was him, that man sliding his hands down towards her waist.

I could hear her crying from her chambers. Good I think to myself. Let her cry. She deserves it for what she did. She betrayed me, betrayed our trust. When a couple says I do, its supposed to mean forever.

I laid my head down on the pillow as I slowly listened to Kaity's sobs die down and I fell asleep. Awaiting a dream to begin and morning to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY C.S LEWIS.**

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Another review means another chapter :). And finally... they talk :)**

**Review! Review! Review! Please?**

**Any ideas you want to add into the story, message me**

**I apologize I am not the greatest writer!**

I woke up in a daze. How is it possible to have slept for so long, nearly thirteen hours and still be so exhausted? The crying had worn me out last night, it had been awhile before I had stopped. It had to be late afternoon; the sun was shining right above the Telmarine castle. I got up and made for the bathroom to bathe.

I looked out the window after I was finished getting ready. Sitting on a bench was Caspian and Susan. She adored him, I can tell by the way she looks at him. He can't fight his feelings for her either, you can see in his eyes that he is dying to touch her, or maybe reach out and kiss her. I don't understand why he doesn't, Susan isn't very good at hiding her feelings for him. Maybe its because of the way Peter acts, how he tried to be a big older brother who has no desire for his younger sister to grow up. Maybe Caspian doesn't want to overstep his boundaries with Peter, maybe its best if he wants to befriend Peter.

As I gazed out the window, I could not find Edmund anywhere. I wished to speak with him about what Peter had said last night as Susan was occupied. Lucy was nowhere to be seen either. I closed the curtains and made my way down the corridor stairs.

I bounded through the kitchen and picked up a very green, very delicious looking apple. I threw it up towards the ceiling and caught it in my hand again as I passed through the garden doors. I liked apples. There were many apple trees in Narnia, but not so many in London. There were so many varieties of apples, light red ones, dark red ones, green ones, yellow ones, even pink ones. In the golden ages, I had an apple a day, and now that I have this lovely green apple in my hand it made me smile. I am home, and I will always be home.

The gardens were beautiful here. Lots of shades of red, orange and yellow. It was almost to appear as if it were fall, only in Narnia it is always summer. I walk along and touch the flowers and the trees. If your lucky enough, the trees will tell you stories. I've had the pleasure to listen to many of these stories back in the golden ages. As I continued down my path through the garden I stopped as I heard a branch crack. I stopped dead in my tracks to look up and see Peter staring at me. He looked magnificent the way the sun shone across his face, and the way his eyes glittered in the sunlight. I can't think about him like this anymore. He is no longer mine, and the more I think this way the more it pains me to let go of the people we used to be.

I turned and started to walk away eating my apple as I went.

"Its not quite like our gardens, is it?" Peter said.

He was talking to me. And it wasn't anything harsh, it was about the gardens, our gardens back in Cair Paravel. I turned and looked at him, and clearly he could see I was in shock. "I'm sorry about last night". He exclaimed.

I wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. Peter gave me a weird look as he said "I see you still love apples? They sure do taste better here than they do back in London, dont they?"

"Your talking to me? I mean not yelling at me? Telling me how much you hate me? I thought I was nothing to you." I expressed with a bit of anger.

"I don't hate you. I was just a bit angry last night. I didn't mean to make you so upset". He looked saddened as he said this. Maybe he didn't mean any of it. There was only hope.

"How do you know that I was upset? Maybe I wasn't upset?" I said with dignity as I folded my arms over my chest.

Peter laughed as I said this. "I could hear you sobbing from across the hall".

My cheeks went red with embarrassment. I looked down at my feet only to hear someone walking up behind me. I turned to see that it was only Caspian smiling at us. "Peter, a word?" He said. Peter started walking towards me. He got closer and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach began to flutter. He had stopped smiling at me but I felt as if he were going to touch me, hug me, or maybe kiss me. Instead, Peter just walked by me and straight towards Caspian. They both turned toward the castle and I left in the gardens.

Susan's POV

I sat down on the stone bench. I sat alone looking at the lush greenery. It was very different here than on the other side of the castle. I missed Cair Paravel, the lovely burgundy and gold colours everywhere. They glittered so beautifully in the light.

A butterfly had flown passed my face and I moved back to avoid it. I could do nothing but smile at this beautiful creature. So gentle, graceful, delicate. "You know, you remind me of a butterfly" I heard a voice say. I turned to look up at Caspian and my smile widened. He was handsome, and he had striking features. Peter has some rough competition for the role of most handsome king now. My vote is for Caspian, but only because Peter is my brother, not because I think Caspian is quite dashing.

"How so?" I questioned Caspian. He looked intrigued. Maybe he didn't know why I reminded him of a butterfly, he only said it to win my heart. Maybe Peter was right about Caspian being like any other man, he just wanted to bed me.

"Well you see, a butterfly is the most beautiful of all creatures, just like you. Not only is a butterfly calm but they carry much wisdom and lead a balanced life. You are very wise, and you have learned to balance out how to care for your family. You are very much like a butterfly Queen Susan, only much more beautiful" he said.

My cheeks were red. I was blushing. He didn't want to bed me, I believed that now. I reached out for his face and pulled him in for a kiss. It felt like it lasted forever, and Caspian kissed me back. We finally broke apart as Caspian said "My dear Susan, I wish nothing more than to be with you, but maybe I must clear my intentions with you past your brother first. He seems at a little unease about us and I want to do things the right way".

I looked at him with happiness. This was the man that i could see spending the rest of my life with. He was a telmarine, and Im sure that would anger Peter but he couldn't keep me from seeing Caspian. I feel as if I am falling in love with him, maybe it is too fast, but seeing as I am the logical one and I make appropriate decision most of the time, maybe it was okay.

"I have to go now, but I shall find you later my Queen". He gave me one last kiss before he took off into the gardens. I stared after him longing to kiss him again.


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY C.S LEWIS.

I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS!

Another review means another chapter :). The moment you have all been waiting for! You'll have to read to find out!

Review! Review! Review! Please?

Any ideas you want to add into the story, message me

I apologize I am not the greatest writer!

It had been a few hours since my encounter with Peter in the gardens. I knew that Caspian was throwing us a celebration ball and that his fathers old friends should be arriving soon. I had decided to go back to my bed chamber and freshen up a bit, bathe, and put on some celebration clothes. I hadn't really had much choice as I had been in Narnia for two or three days, but Lucy had scrounged up something for me. She does have a knack for choosing the most elegant, and most extravagant clothing. Tonight she had chosen a gold number decorated with bits of lace. It was a lace up gown so I knew she would have to help me get it on later, not that she would oblige.

My mind kept thinking about Peter, about what he said to me in the garden. The hope he gave me. There was no yelling or fighting, but sincere enjoyment with the conversation. Hopefully our conversations tonight will be the same.

Until the celebration starts I throw on the dress I had on earlier. I decided to go see if any of Caspian's guests have arrived. If they are as dashing as Caspian is they might make good conversation. I leave my quarter to only almost knock over Susan. Her bed chamber is down the hall from mine, right near Edmunds. "Kaity, sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" she said as she moved aside.

"No worries, Im just wandering down the hall. Have Caspian's guests started to arrive yet?" I question.

"Yes, some of them are just arriving. I haven't had a chance to greet any of them. Caspian looked to be in deep conversation with them". Susan couldn't stop smiling. Any mention of Caspian brought a smile to her face, whether it was good or bad. Just to see her in love was phenomenal. I brought myself to wonder whether I ever looked that in love in the golden ages with Peter. In love, to be as in love as she was would be such a gift.

"I am on my way downstairs to meet them, join me when your ready?" I ask her.

"Of course! Has Lucy picked out a celebration gown for you tonight?" asks Susan.

"Yes, its gold. I think thats Lucy's favorite color as she likes to put me in it quite a bit!" I laugh

"Its Peters favorite color, I think thats why she makes you wear it. I have to go wash up. I'll see you soon Kaity." Susan says as she runs off down the hallway towards her chamber.

Peters favorite color. Its weird to see Lucy, Susan, and Edmund have such hope for mine and Peters relationship. They take my side over Peters, well before our gentle conversation in the garden today, before then I had no hope of our relationship either. I push my mind from any further thoughts of him from my mind.

I continue walking down the hall to only hear Caspian's voice grow louder and louder. I can hear him making conversation with his guests whoever they are. There seems to be quite a few of them. "Should be an interesting ball tonight Caspian. Our people, the telmarines, feel animosity towards the kings and queens of old..." the man was cut off from Caspian.

"They are good people. The women, gentle and kind just like my mother. Peter and Edmund are strong, and have their own mind and opinions." Caspian states.

"Thats my worry Caspian, they may want to over throw you. What shall you do then my liege?" the man said. As I listen I question further as to why he feels so strongly against us.

"They won't. And besides... I have strong feelings for one of the queens. Queen Susan." He says. This brings a smile from ear to ear. To be in love. Caspian loves Susan and whoever this man may be can not feel any more anger towards us knowing one of his own loves a queen of old.

"She isn't a telmarine. There will be no such marriage Caspian. I forbid it". He declared angrily.

"You are not my father and I am king. You have no right to forbid it" Caspian growls.

I decide that this is my cue to walk in on the conversation. Maybe it would end and that would give Caspian a chance to calm himself. "Hello" I say as I burst into the room. Both men turn to look at me.

"Why hello my queen. You are so beautiful! Are you Queen Susan the gentle?" He asks as he smiled. If only he knew I heard what he said about us, about us wanting to over throw king Caspian.

"No" I smile. "I am Queen Kaity" I say with confidence.

"As in King Peter's wife?" He questions.

"Yes, as in King Peter's wife... from another time" I say.

Another man steps in front of the older man to say "Well then, if you and King Peter are not together in this time... let me introduce myself. My name is Grennig." Grennig grabbed my hand and kissed it. I could definitely tell that he was a telmarine. He had the same dark hair and skin as Caspian did, and he had an accent. He appeared to be around the same age as me, or maybe even Susan. He definitely could not be older than twenty.

"We have not separated, she is still my wife" Peter says as he walks into the room gazing at Grennig.

"Now now. No need to be jealous King Peter. I wont steal her away... just yet" he had a smirk on his face that I knew would make Peters skin crawl. He finally let go of my hand as I see Peter stride toward me. He stopped right in front of me only to slide his hand to the back of my neck and pull me in for a passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY C.S LEWIS.

I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS!

Another review means another chapter :). And finally... they talk :)

Review! Review! Review! Please?

Any ideas you want to add into the story, message me

I apologize I am not the greatest writer!

Peter pulled away from me. I couldn't say anything, nothing at all. His hand was still clasped around my face and he just gazed into my eyes for a few moments. Peter didn't smile, he didn't say anything either. Maybe he wanted to kiss me, because he really does love me again, or he could be doing it out of jealousy. Peter does have a jealous side.

I don't think I would every be able to ask him. I wish I could, and although we have been having conversations lately, I would be too scared of the answer. I can only hope, to maybe have him back in my life.

Peter dropped his hand to his side and turned to face Grennig. "Still together you see." Peter says without a smile. This makes my stomach curl. He would have smiled as he said that if he really meant the kiss. I have to look away.

"I must go ready myself for tonight." I turn and leave the room at a fast pace almost running. I was ready to cry. All I want is to be with Peter, wrapped in his arms, to feel his warmth, his skin against mine. Not only won't this ever happen but Peter is toying with me, and my emotions.

I cry, and I cry all night until it is time for me to get ready. I put my hair up and slide on the gown that Lucy carefully selected for me. I feels so soft against my skin that I could sleep in it.

Suddenly, I hear voices outside and go to the window. All the guests in the castle are arriving and I must go downstairs soon. I don't know if I can face Peter. The thought of earlier makes me shiver, and I can begin to feel more tears surfacing.

What if I toy with Peter as he is doing with me? I could make him jealous and he wouldn't be able to bear it. Grennig clearly shows some interest in me, whether or not it is too only bed me with what his father was saying to Caspian earlier. I could dance, flirt, touch, and maybe even kiss Grennig. That would definitely hurt Peter as much as it would hurt me.

This plan is sinister, I don't know if this is something I can do to Peter. I know he is capable of doing this as he did earlier, but I still love him. If I hurt him too much then maybe there would never be any hope at all of us returning to the days of the golden ages. I am confused, and hurt and all I can do is begin to cry again.

I lay down face first onto my bed. Crying into the wonderfully soft pillows of my bed.

I must have fallen asleep as I jumped at the sound of a knock on my door. "Kaity! Kaity! Open the door." I heard someone scream. In fact, it sounded like it was Edmund at my door.

I pushed myself out of my bed and graciously walked towards the door. I turned the knob to be completely knocked over as Edmund knocked me to the ground.

"Where have you been?" He questioned. "You missed the dinner, and your about to miss the dance! Peter is very grumpy without you in his life. Its time for you two to get back together."

"Edmund, what are you talking about? I've only been sleeping for no more than ten minutes. Atleast it felt like that." I proclaimed.

Edmund throws my dress at me "No, get your dress on. Quickly. We don't have all day!" Edmund left and slammed the door behind him.

I slipped on my dress and ran out of my bedchamber down the hall. I Could hear the music playing and the laughing all the way down the hall. As I entered I could see everyone lined up on the dance floor with their partners. Grennig with Lucy, Caspian with Susan, Edmund and Peter with two Telmarine princess's. My heart dropped. Seeing Peter with another woman killed me. I wanted to run away and scream and cry all at once.

Peter looked up at me. We locked eyes for a moment and then he turned back to the princess. They both bowed to each other, why would he do that? He started walking towards the stairs, towards me. I started walking down the stairs towards him. He held out his hand and I took it and he twirled me on to the dance floor.

"I can't see you in pain like that." What did he just say to me? Pain? How could he tell I was in pain.

Peter dropped his head, "I love you, you know that. I hate to hurt you. I really hate to hurt you, but you hurt me." I couldn't even begin to talk to answer him. But he kept talking so I didnt have to "I want to make things work with you... I don't know why I am spitting it all out right at this moment, right as we are dancing, but I can't see you with another man... Grennig. I saw you with another man once, I can't do it again"

I could feel the tears starting to roll down my cheeks, and then I felt his begin to fall. "Why are you crying my love? I just told you I loved you and we are going to be together again, why cry?" He questioned tightening his grip around my waist.

The music stopped. I looked at Peter "Can we talk later? I can't cry in front of everyone right now. Your bed chamber is across the hall, come in after everyone leaves" I exclaimed.

Peter held onto my chin with one hand and wiped my tears with the other. He kissed me quickly on the lips "Of course beautiful".

How could he do this to me? Act like he could care less then tell me he needs to be with me.


End file.
